peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 January 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-01-25 ; Comments * Peel mentions the Pogues latest album is at number 3 in the UK album charts. * Peel replays the piano bit of the Will Bradley's track as he likes it so much. * Peel mentions visiting his old home in Cheshire, where he spent the first 17 years of his life, for the BBC Radio 4 documentary, Down Your Way. * Peel was happy that Simon Mayo played a track from the latest single of The Fall on his show. * Peel plays a German football song from Maniac Powerplay supporting FCN (Football Club Nurnberg). * Peel plays a track from the Rumbles covering Shocking Blue's Long And Lonesome Road. Sessions *T.V. Smith's Cheap #1. Recorded: 1988-01-05. Tracklisting *'File 3 cuts in' *feedtime: Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *'File 2' cuts in *'File 3 pauses' *Bomb The Bass: Beat Dis (12") Mister-Ron *'File 3 resumes' *Pogues: The Broad Majestic Shannon (LP - If I Should Fall From Grace With God) Pogue Mahone *T.V. Smith's Cheap: Third Team (session) *Will Bradley: Beat Me Daddy (Eight To The Bar) *'File 3 pauses' *Disappointments: The Woe / Trash Fever (7" - Better You Than Me) An Ice Pick Production *'File 3 resumes' *Clouds: Tranquil (7") Subway Organization *'File 3 pauses' *Ex-Sample: And So It Goes (12") Wide Angle *'File 3 resumes' *Rosehips: Something Happened (v/a LP - Surfin' In The Subway) Subway Organization *Fall: Tuff Life Booogie (12" - Victoria) Beggars Banquet *Muslimgauze: Gulfwar (Part One) (LP - Abu Nidal) Limited Editions *T.V. Smith's Cheap: Silicon Valley Holiday (session) *'File 3 pauses' *Pastels: Been So Long *'File 3 resumes' *Cyclic Amp: Turkey Shop (12" - Ugly As Power) Probe Plus *'File 3 pauses' *Rapski: Hip Hop / Reggae Connection (v/a LP - Known 2 Be Down) Positive Beat *'File 3 resumes' * Very Things: The Conqueror (LP - The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes) Reflex * File 3 pauses *Stella Chiweshe: Njuzu (LP - Ambuya? Zimbabwe's Queen Of The Mbira) Piranha *Abs: Same Mistake Twice (12" - Turbosphinct) Vinyl Solution *Maniac Powerplay: Club Song (FCN No. 1) (7") Rocket *'File 3 resumes' *T.V. Smith's Cheap: Luxury In Exile (session) *'File 3 pauses' *Royal House: Key The Pulse (12" - Party People / Key The Pulse) Idlers *'File 3 resumes & File 4 cuts in below' *Rumbles: Long And Lonesome Road (LP - Jump To Confusion) AFM *'File 3 ends' *Duane Eddy: Lonesome Road *Isocracy: ZBHR (v/a 2x7" - Turn It Around!) Maximumrocknroll (Peel mistakenly calls the track XBHR) *Bastard Kestrel: Throat Grip (7" - Cor Trance) Goldhanger *'File 4 pauses' *Big Daddy Kane: Raw (DubApella) (12" - Raw / Word To The Mother (Land)) Prism *'File 4 resumes' *Big Deal: Works Everytime (7" - Very Mysterious E.P.) Self-Destruct *T.V. Smith's Cheap: Buried By The Machine (session) *Slab!: Gutter Busting (LP - Descension) Ink *'File 4 pauses' *Jonah Moyo & Devera Ngwena: Debbie (LP - Taxi Driver) K-KO *'File 4 resumes' *Mass Appeal: Fun Again (v/a cassette - What Is Punk?) Generic Tapes *Renegade Soundwave: Cocaine Sex (Sub Aqua Overdrive Dub) (12" - C.S. (Sex Mixes)) Rhythm King *''news'' *'File 2 & 4' ends File ;Name *1) 020A-B9485XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) peel1988_01_25.mp3 *3) John Peel 25th Jan 1988 *4) John Peel 25th January 1988 and ? ;Length *1) 1:58:02 *2) 1:52:56 (to 1:51:19) *3) 1:34:35 (from 0:47:35) *4) 1:02:23 (until 0:30:01) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Jonathan from the Facebook John Peel Sessions group *3-4) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9485/1) *2) Mega *2) Mooo *3) YouTube *4) YouTube Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Jonathan's Tapes